The Problems With Change
by Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami
Summary: Kagome comes from a Slytherin family. Two years older than her friend Draco and supervised by Snape, she is an up and coming prodigy in the wizarding world. Nothing could go wrong for her until she enters Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor.
1. The Sorting

**Summary**

Kagome comes from a Slytherin family. Two years older than her friend Draco and supervised by Snape, she is an up and coming prodigy in the wizarding world. Nothing could go wrong for her until she enters Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The banquet hall of Hogwarts was decked out in the elaborate colors of all of the houses. The ceiling reflected the clear full moon sky outside. A long table ran horizontal in the back of the room where all of the professors sat, the Headmaster in the center of it. Vertical to this table sat four other tables, seating the entire current student body of the prodigious school.

In between the head table and the lower tables stood a line of children. They were the new first years. There was also a professor and a stool, in which a solitary old hat sat upon.

"Higurashi, Kagome!" called out Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Kagome stepped out of the long line of first years and walked with confidence towards the stool. She sat upon the stool and awaited for McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat upon her head, sure that she would be placed in Slytherin as all the members of her family before her had been.

Once the hat was placed on her head Kagome could see nothing and could hear nothing the voice of Sorting Hat, which sounded amused and intrigued.

"_Well, well, well. What have we here? Another Higurashi? I haven't had one of you in a little while."_

Kagome sat silently. Waiting for the Sorting hat to call out Slytherin so that she may sit with her house.

"_I almost didn't recognize you. Your mind is so different from that of a typical Higurashi."_ The Sorting Hat spoke again. With an almost whining tone it continued, _"They all think so alike. No originality in the lot of them!" _It switched to an almost eager whisper, _"But you… Yes… you are so different! _Smarter for one. _You mind will bring about a change in the wizarding world. If you have the courage to break away from the from the beaten trail and take the hard route! With all this courage I'm sure that you can!"_

Kagome started to grow confused and worried. At first she was fine, she already knew that she was different. She was a prodigy, her mind more complex, not the average Higurashi, but still a Slytherin. But the way that the Sorting Hat was speaking… it sounded like it had something… else in its mind for her, and that would not do.

"I am Slytherin. Place me there. Call it out." Kagome raised her voice. (For Higurashi woman never yelled.) "You are taking much too long. If I am to make changes it will be from the comfort of my Slytherin house."

"_Slytherin? Oh, no… That won't do!"_ It quoted her thoughts, as if to mock her for thinking that she could be anything but what It knew her to be. _"No, no, no! Definitely not Slytherin! According to your heart and mind, the best place for you would be…"_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _I haven't decided what the pairing is, if Kagome will be a miko and if youkai will exist in this story. I am planning to make Kagome a true main character and make major changes to the Harry Potter Story line. This might be a short story with an epilogue or I might try and go through the entire HP story line, I don't know yet. I'm really bad at completing stories so I'm going to try and keep it short for now so that I can actually finish it. Rating is T for future swearing._


	2. The Consequences

**Summary**

Kagome comes from a Slytherin family. Two years older than her friend Draco and supervised by Snape, she is an up and coming prodigy in the wizarding world. Nothing could go wrong for her until she enters Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The banquet hall quieted. A few of the muggle-born students continued clapping until their pure-blood classmates stopped them. Not even the Professors made a sound. Slowly, the silence started to fill once more with the buzzing of whispers spreading throughout the hall.

The Higurashi's were well known throughout the wizarding world. They were a rich, powerful, and dark family. They had followed Voldemort in the war and were all Slytherin. They were held with the same esteem as the Malfoys. In fact, the heads of both families were close friends. When the Malfoy's son, Draco, was born two years after Kagome, their parents arranged a marriage between their children. Draco and Souta were cradle brothers on many occasions and Kagome spent much time with them in order to build strong bonds between them all. For a Higurashi to be sorted into the Gryffindor house... House of the brave, daring, chivalrous, and light... It was unheard of.

As the whispers continued, so did the thoughts in Kagome's head. She stayed frozen on the stool even after McGonagall had lifted it from her head. Her thoughts were similar to what was being spread about, but quickly they grew even deeper as she grew more panicked inside.

_Mother and father will not be pleased._ Thought Kagome as she clenched her jaw. (For Higurashi woman never did anything such as bite their lip.) _The Malfoy's either. They are Slytherin enough to cancel the engagement... What will Uncle Sev think? _Kagome whipped her head to the potions professor at the head table. As their eyes connected he came out of his stupor and she could see disappointment fill his eyes before he looked away.

If she weren't a Higurashi, Kagome would admit that the sudden blurring of her vision were due to the tears that were filling her eyes because the man who, even though he was not blood, had practically raised her in the stead of her parents. The man that she had proudly and lovingly called 'Uncle Sev.' His swift rejection hurt her greatly.

However, since she was a Higurashi, she closed her eyes until she could feel the moisture pass, stood up from the stool and proceeded to walk to the table of the Lions. All the while she had her chin up with determination. As she reached the corner of the bench all of the students clamored as they shoved and pushed away from where she was aiming to sit, doing their best to be as far away from the snake-now-in-lion's-clothing as they could.

Kagome sat herself with perfect grace onto the bench. Never once was she showing even an ounce of the turmoil that was brewing inside of her. She turned her face back towards Professor McGonagall and her new Head of House took this as her cue to proceed calling the next first year to come forward and let the hat sort them into their fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I haven't decided what the pairing is, if Kagome will be a miko and if youkai will exist in this story. I am planning to make Kagome a true main character and make major changes to the Harry Potter Story line. This might be a short story with an epilogue or I might try and go through the entire HP storyline, I don't know yet. I'm really bad at completing stories so I'm going to try and keep it short for now so that I can actually finish it. Rating is T for future swearing._


	3. The Meltdown

**AN: **_I haven't decided what the pairing is, if Kagome will be a miko and if youkai will exist_  
><em>in this story. I am planning to make Kagome a true main character and make some major changes to the Harry Potter Story line. This might be a short story with an epilogue or I might try and go through the entire HP storyline, I don't know yet. I'm really bad at completing stories so I'm going to try and keep it short for now so that I can actually finish it. Rating is T for future swearing.<em>

**Summary**

Kagome comes from a Slytherin family. Two years older than her friend Draco and supervised  
>by Snape, she is an up and coming prodigy in the wizarding world. Nothing could go wrong for<br>her until she enters Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

There were no other surprises for the rest of the sorting. Everything during the feast was normal. Everything except for the empty ring of space surrounding a single student located in the most sociable house table of the school. Also the deliberate avoidance of eye and verbal contact to the student at the center of that ring.

The feast eventually came to a close with the headmaster giving his parting speech. This left the Head Boys, Head Girls and Prefects of each house to round up their house mates, old and new, to take them to their dormitory. Where they would all live for the duration of their educational stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Kagome, it would be a very long and dreadful seven years if she judged by her first night.

As the Gryffindors headed towards their tower, all the way on the seventh floor, Kagome lingered in the back of the group, only followed by a prefect who was making sure that there were not any stragglers. She trailed after them, but still within hearing distance, as the Head Boy and Girl in the front as they outlined the rules and consequences of breaking said rules. As well as the traditions, and special events and activities(such as holiday feasts and Quidditch) that everyone was encouraged to partake in.

Kagome was having some trouble. She felt empty. Except that she was so full of emotions that she could not possibly be empty. She was overflowing. Panic, anguish, despair, humiliation, mortification, confusion, fury, indignation, outrage(the list went on) the overabundance of emotions had encompassed her to the point of excess. But all the while Kagome showed no outward sign of her... displeasure on her face.

When they reached a portrait of a rather large woman in pink they halted. The pink lady watched them until they stilled and asked, "Password?" To which the Head Boy and Girl stepped forward and spoke together in a simultaneous loud voice, "Confortare leones!"(Courageous Lions) Then the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room.

They entered the common room and the prefect in the front repeated the information about curfew, breakfast, and the start of class before pointing to their dormitories.

They cleared a path for her, trying to stay at least an arm's reach away as Kagome silently glided towards the stairway while the rest of the Lions restlessly mingled and chatted before they had to turn in for curfew.

Upon reaching the girls dormitory she went to her trunk and changed into her nightgown. She then closed it and placed special lock, anti-theft, and anti-vandalism charms on it. Following this, she climbed into her four-poster bed, shut the curtains and cast a lock and silencing charm on them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" After the initial scream she lay weeping throughout the night until she finally lost consciousness into the short solace of a dreamless oblivion, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

It wouldn't.


End file.
